


Cold as Ice

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Water Powers, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klangst, lance mcclain - Freeform, water bender lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: At first, it was almost impossible to control the water. Sure, it only surfaced when he wanted it too, but he could never control whether he summoned a tiny drop of water or a raging storm, so he practiced for months late at night in his room, not telling anyone, not yet.





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> please give me constructive criticism! I want to be a better author!

"Paladins of Voltron, I thank you for saving our planet. As a thank you, you each get a gift." King Torque, the leader of a species that looked like humans with a snake tail instead of legs, approached Keith first. He handed Keith a sword made of what looked like red metal. "Leader of Voltron, I give you the sword of-" he made a series of clicks and squeaks,"-, the most powerful one we have."

"Thank you, King Torque." Keith took the sword and smiled.

"Paladin of Blue," He approached Allura, "I give you an eternal flower, one that shall never perish." they each got one gift or another, and then the King finally reached Lance. "Come, young Paladin. I give you something that the others will need to know eventually, but not at the moment."

Confused, Lance followed the King into the next room. Once the door closed, the king took his hand. "I give you the awakening and knowledge of a power that you have because of your original Lion pairing. You can use an element to your advantage, specifically water and ice, much like the Blue Lion." The king's hand started glowing, and so did Lance's whole body. water appeared out of nowhere, and Lance found that he somewhat knew how to control it.

he smiled at the king as he walked back into the throne room where the others were. "Thank you, this will come in handy."

 

\---------------------- 

 

At first, it was almost impossible to control the water. Sure, it only surfaced when he wanted it too, but he could never control whether he summoned a tiny drop of water or a raging storm, so he practiced for months late at night in his room, not telling anyone, not yet.

After 6 months, he finally perfected the new found talent. He never let anyone touch his skin, he was sure it was below the normal temperature for humans. He decided it was time to tell the others.

\----------------------

The first time he tried was during battle plans. Allura was explaining what to do when Lance volunteered to be the one at the most dangerous wing of the Galra base.

"I can handle it," Lance said with his signature smirk, but Allura brushed him off and sent Keith down it instead. Keith ended up getting injured. Lance quickly scooped him up and ran to Red, getting to the castle with Black following right behind him. 

 

\---------------------

A few weeks later, he tried to tell Shiro.

"Hey, Shiro? can I talk to you for a minute?" Shiro nodded, half listening to Lance, half concentrating on what he was doing. "I kinda have ic-" 

"Shiro, wanna spar?" Keith walked up, cutting off Lance. 

"Sure, Keith." He walked off as if Lance hadn't said anything at all.

Lance's confidence deflated. Unlike usual, he got angry instead of sad. He wasn't angry at Shiro, but at himself. He stormed off to his room, and as soon as the door closed, he slammed his fist into the wall, ice spreading from the point of impact. He sighed and sat in the middle of his room, closing his eyes. he slowly felt the room getting colder, he could sense the ice spreading out from his body. soon the whole room was encased in ice. Then someone knocked. Lance yelped and all his hard work vanished, absorbing back into his body. "C-come in!"

Keith entered and shivered. "Why do you keep it so cold in here?"

Lance sighed, annoyed that two hours of practice and meditation just dissapered in five seconds. "What did you come in here for? You usually never talk to me unless it's to insult or yell at me." He let a little bit of his bitterness seep into his voice.

Keith looked guilty. "I noticed how you were trying to talk to Shiro earlier. what were you going to say?"

Lance glared at Keith. He was angry at himself again, and the room's warmth dropped. Lance's eyes widened and it went back to normal. "Shit, not again." He muttered. Lance had lost his control for a second.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Keith backed away slightly. Lance suddenly was terrifying, he just fucking made the temperature fluctuate with a look, and then said 'not again'!

"Sorry! Please, don't tell the others!" Lance looked afraid of Keith.

"How would I tell the others when I don't know what to tell them?!" Keith came closer. "So, what just happened?"

Lance shifted. "IcancontrolwaterandiceandIveknownforthepastsixmonths!" He said quickly.

It took Keith one tick. Two ticks. Three ticks to respond. He grinned and sat across from Lance. "Show me."

Lance nodded and closed his eyes. slowly, ice started covering the room again. After about an hour, half the room was covered. Lance opened his eyes and shyly smiled. "Did you like it?"

Keith nodded. "You need to tell the others. I'll help you."

\----------------------

It was two weeks later, and they were in the middle of a battle. Lance, Keith and Pidge were surrounded. He had to use his powers. "Keith, Pidge, stay very close to me. Keith, I'm gonna use it." Keith nodded grimly and pulled Pidge over so they were to Lance's back. Lance concentrated and started creating a hurricane. The three of them were in the eye of the storm, a terrifyingly beautiful place. "Keith, hold me up so I can keep this up!" Lance gritted his teeth, losing focus and passing out after a few minutes. All the soldiers were either dead or unconscious. Pidge was frozen in place as Keith scooped up Lance and started running to the Lions.

"Pidge, come on!" Keith yelled over his shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

\-----------------------

Once back in the castle, everyone stared at the unconscious boy in Keith's arms. They were muttering things like, 'unnatural' and 'never seen this before'.

"Will you shut the Hell up?!" Keith yelled, silencing everyone and waking up Lance.

"Oh, hey everyone. What'd you think of my hurricane? Pretty cool, right?" Lance asked weakly, an exhausted smile on his face.

Keith pulled Lance onto his lap more. "It was amazing, you saved mine and Pidge's lives."

"Heck yeah, I did." Lance nuzzled into Keith's chest and drifted back asleep. everyone gawked at how comfortable the two were together, not fighting at all, but cuddling!

"We will talk about the hurricane tomorrow. We all need sleep, seeing as you all are insulting him for something he can't help having." Keith stood up with Lance in his arms and stalked off, taking the sleeping Cuban to his room and falling asleep with him.

\------------------------

The next day, everyone gathered in the dining hall, wanting an explanation as to what happened the day before. Allura tried to speak, but lance put his hand up, stopping her. "I'm going to show you what I can do. First the innocent stuff in here, then the combat stuff in the training room. I need complete silence."

He started out with the easy stuff, making it snow, weaving water through his fingers. Then he showed them the combat. He started at level 1, beating every level, including level 10. He knew he used up too much energy after the last level. "Keith!" He started falling, but Keith caught him.

"You did great today. Do you guys understand how special he is, how much we need him now? Like you said, Allura, no one has ever beaten level 10, it's supposed to be impossible, but he did it." Keith beamed at Lance, very proud of his friend.

Everyone smiled at them, it was so obvious that they loved each other. "This is amazing," Allura said. everyone else nodded.

"Just kiss already!" Pidge called out. 

That's exactly what Keith did.


End file.
